


Forever Hold Your Peace

by matan4il



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: On languages of love...My first drabble in the Buddie fandom!And Eddie doesn't tell Buck that he loves him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 77





	Forever Hold Your Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamngoodbatch (sibbed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/gifts).



> Another birthday gift, because I know Deb likes drabbles. So I took the plunge and I hope it's another small thing to put a smile on your face, querida!
> 
> Thank you to [Toughpaperround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound) for the beta! 
> 
> Feel free to reach out and connect on [my Tumblr](matan4il.tumblr.com/), too!

And Eddie doesn't tell Buck that he loves him. 

They've been together for five years. Whatever words of affirmation Eddie used to have for him, have stopped. An old married couple. 

Buck is returning home after an endless shift, exhausted beyond belief. He could use a loving word. He falls into bed and oversleeps. When he wakes, there's Eddie hushing Chris in the hallway, a glass of water on the bedside table and a brand new pair of boxing gloves that Buck’s been wanting, with a note. "For you."

But Eddie tells Buck that he loves him all the time.


End file.
